Kyuhyun
Cho Kyu-Hyun (조규현) (born February 3, 1988), best known mononymously as Kyuhyun, is a Korean pop singer. He is a member of the boy band Super Junior. He is also one of the first four Korean artists to appear on Chinese postage stamps.[1] In China, Taiwan, and other Chinese speaking communities he is referred to as "Tsáo Guī Xián" (Chinese: 曺圭賢)[2] which is based on the Chinese transliteration of the Hanja spelling. Biography Kyuhyun has a sister named Cho Ara. Kyuhyun's father is in the education business and owns an academy in Taiwan. Largely due to his parents' involvement with the education business, he spent a lot of time studying and preparing for exams. Kyuhyun was initially urged to study law and had stated that if he did not become a singer, he would have chosen to become a lawyer. His original plans were abandoned once Kyuhyun joined a band in high school, where he became more interested in music and singing. His father was against his dream of singing but soon made a deal with Kyuhyun; if Kyuhyun did well on his college entrance exams and was accepted into a university, he would be allowed to pursue music. Kyuhyun was accepted into Kyunghee University and his father allowed him to continue with his musical career. He graduated from Kyunghee University with a major in in Post Modern Music. April 2007 car accident In the early morning of April 19, 2007, Kyuhyun with Super Junior members Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk, and two managers were all hospitalized due to a serious car accident when returning from the Super Junior Kiss the Radio show that night. [3] Kyuhyun, who was sitting behind the driver's seat when the accident occurred, was the most injured and had a fractured hip, pneumothorax from broken ribs, and facial scratches and bruises.[4][5] He was slipping in and out of consciousness and was mute due to shock.[6][7] Kyuhyun spent 6 days in the ICU before he was moved to a regular hospital room.[6] Kyuhyun also did not need the respiratory machine anymore to support his breathing, though it was said that he was only able to walk on his own one month after the accident.[7] Kyuhyun was discharged on July 5, 2007 after 78 days. One of Kyuhyun's best friends is Max Changmin from TVXQ. They were friends for a long time and often speak of each other on t.v. shows. Career Pre-debut Cho Kyuhyun won third place at the Chin Chin Singing Competition in 2005. He soon signed under SM Entertainment and was featured in the video remake of TVXQ's single "Hi Ya Ya". Prior to Kyuhyun's addition to I LOVE KYUHYUN Super Junior, it was intended for the original twelve members to be separating and "graduating", as the band was still presented as a project group at the time. The company then decided to drop the '05 suffix following the growing popularity of the group. Debut Further information: Super JuniorKyuhyun made his first appearance as a part of Super Junior in a news broadcast on May 23, 2006 when the group was introducing their new single, U. Kyuhyun made his debut performance on May 26, 2006 at SBS's I-Concert performing the new single "U", where it was also the group's first return performance as a permanent group. Towards the end of 2006, Kyuhyun, along with Yesung and Ryeowook, was placed in Super Junior's first subgroup, Super Junior-K.R.Y. The trio debuted on November 5, 2006 on KBS's Music Bank.[8] Super Junior-M In early 2008, Kyuhyun was placed in a second Super Junior subgroup, Super Junior-M. The subgroup specializes in singing Mandarin songs, including versions of Super Junior's Korean songs, bringing the K-pop influence over to the Chinese music industry. Super Junior-M is the first international music group in the Chinese music industry to have members of both Chinese and Korean descent.[9] The 7-member group debuted in China on April 8, 2008 at the 8th Annual Music Chart Awards along with the release of their first single music video, "U". Not long after Super Junior-M's debut, they became one of the most celebrated boy-bands in China. The band's popularity skyrocketed further after their highly anticipated Mini-album, "Super Girl" was released on September 2009. SM The Ballad Main article: SM The BalladIt was revealed that Kyuhyun along with TRAX’s Jay, SHINee’s Jonghyun, and rookie singer Jino have formed a project group under their label.[10] SM The Ballad released their debut album, Miss You on November 29, 2010. They debuted on Inkigayo on November 28, 2010. In their debut album, Kyuhyun had his solo song, "Love Again". Stage From the 15th of December 2010 to mid-January 2011, he acted with Yoo Jun Sang, Im Ki Jun, Kim Mu Yul and Dana Hong in the musical The Three Musketeers at the Chungmu Art Hall. He won a Golden Ticket Musical Rising Star Award for his performance of the role of D'Artagnan.[citation needed] Solo In 2009, for the promotions of Super Junior's third studio album Sorry Sorry, Kyuhyun performed as one of the lead vocalists and traveled with the other members to overseas events, including Jackie Chan's Bird Nest Concert on April 8, 2009 with Zhang Liyin. The album brought immense popularity to the group after their long hiatus, allowing Super Junior to appear regularly in several variety shows and endorsements. They also held their second official Asia Tour, Super Show II. Kyuhyun featured on Yoo Youngsuk's 20th anniversary tribute album, singing his first solo: a remake of Yoo's hit song "7년간의 사랑" ("7 Years of Love"). He first performed the song on July 10, 2009 on Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketch Book, the episode airing 2 days later. The song was released as a digital single, and Yoo Youngsuk's album was available online on June 30, 2009, with all proceeds going to UNICEF. He and bandmate Donghae performed a special song "Happy Bubble" for a facial wash product commercial "Happy Bath" with actress Han Ji Min. A full music video was released on August 19, 2009. Kyuhyun, along with the rest of Super Junior-M, returned in September 2009 to China to promote their first mini-album: Super Girl. On January 6, 2010, Kyuhyun released his solo song "Listen To You", it is the main theme song for Korean drama "Pasta". When the song was first released on the music site monkey3 (www.monkey3.co.kr), it garnered a lot of attention and reached #1 on the real time chart.[11] On August 5, 2010, Kyuhyun released his third solo song "희망은 잠들지 않는 꿈 (Hope, a dream that never sleeps)" as OST for popular TV drama 제빵왕 김탁구 (Baker King, Kim Tak Goo). Aside from the official solo releases, Kyuhyun has also performed a variety of other songs such as "Believe", Qi Qin's "Won't Let My Tears Accompany Me Through The Night (不讓我的眼淚陪我過夜)", Nicholas Teo's "Tears of Polaris", Jam Hsiao's "Forgive Me" and "A Goose's Dream" with Jonghyun of SHINee. Kyuhyun also collaborated with The Grace in early 2008 to perform "하루만 (Just For One Day)" for The Grace's first album 한번 더, OK?, and along with fellow Super Junior member Ryeowook and labelmate TVXQ's Xiah and Changmin for the song 소원 (Wish), which appeared on TVXQ's repackaged version of Mirotic. During the SMTown Live '10 World Tours he sang the song "Call With My Heart" with Girls' Generation's Seohyun. Category:OSTs